EDUCADA POR ÉL
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Bree, una niña que por circunstancias de la vida tuvo que criarse en un convento, lejos del mundo exterior, contraerá matrimonio con Duque Casannova. Solitario y retraído. Jefe en la mafia Italiana. Un hombre que vive para, y por su familia. El tiene claro una sola cosa.Este se ve obligado a casarse por insistencia de sus tíos mayores. Lo cual hace con la prima de su mejor amigo…
1. Chapter 1

___**Bree**__**, una niña que por circunstancias de la vida tuvo que criarse en un convento, lejos del mundo exterior, contraerá matrimonio con **____**Duque Casannova.**__** Solitario y retraído. Jefe en la mafia Italiana. Un hombre que vive para, y por su familia. El tiene claro una sola cosa. "**____**La familia primero. Lo demás después."**__**, deja a un lado sus sentimientos para velar por los demás. Este se ve obligado a casarse por insistencia de sus tíos mayores. Lo cual hace con la prima de su mejor amigo… la cual el educara… **_

* * *

_**La historia y personajes son de **_**__****NUESTRA AUDITORÍA**_**, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo.**_

___**Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

(Duque Pov)

Me encontraba sentando en la silla que los sirvientes habían traían frente a la tumba de mi madre.

Deje la taza de café que estaba bebiendo frente a mí, sobre la mesa que allí mismo también estaba.

Muchos podrían considerarme loco al hacer estos tipos de cosas o, el día del aniversario de su muerte hacer una comida familiar en su tumba.

Pero tenían cuidado de no decir nada.

Sabrían que sería lo último que hicieran.

Comenzaba el otoño, y toda la casa estaba rodeaba de arboles, por ende, todo la casa estaba rodeada de hojas secas.

El viento comenzaba a soplar, hoy seria un dia largo, y un dia de frio.

Mas de lo normal en esta época del año.

Tome unos de mis puros, encendiendo el mismo.

Tenía el día lleno de reuniones, y por la noche ir a recorrer los clubs de la ciudad.

Comencé a fumar con mi vista clavada en frente.

"Todos en casa han encontrado a alguien mamá."

Mire hacia su tumba.

"V, se ha casado con Atenea, tienen dos hijos, y tiene nietos. Blad se ha casado con esa Ariadna, y en este momento tienen dos hijos, Verio que lo han adoptado y otro que viene en camino."

Mire nuevamente hacia el frente.

"Hasta la nieta de V -. Aitana -. Tendría en unos meses un niño."

Y a un así, todos son demasiados jóvenes.

Cerré por unos momentos mis ojos, solo por un momento, y la recordé a ella.

A Rosalie.

Abrir mis ojos de golpe apretando mi mandíbula.

"Maldita perra."

Ella fue la culpable, que hiciera a mi hermano a un lado tantos años, que estuviera tan ciego y no pudiera ver lo que había enfrente de mí.

Pero todo cambio cuando apareció Henry, ella era nuestra pequeña hermana y con V debíamos cuidarla.

Pude darme cuenta de cómo era realmente Rosalie.

Ahora mismo debía estar trabajando como lo que en verdad era, como una puta.

Esperaba no volver a verla, porque aunque era demasiado joven cuando la conoci, jure que no volveria a respirar.

estaba harto, todos habían encontrado a alguien.

Mire hacia mis pies y pude ver como Bobby se había echado en el suelo junto a Azul.

"Hasta tu perro ha encontrado a alguien."

Respire hondo alzándome de la silla.

Me despedi de mi madre y comencé a caminar hacia la casa con los perros siguiéndome.

Hoy tenia una reunión. Importante.

Mis tios, los mayores de la familia habían viajo desde distintas partes del mundo para hablarme.

"Debía ser demasiado importante."

Entre en la casa cuando el viejo mayordomo abrió las grandes puertas.

Camine hasta el salón y allí estaba todos.

Victor Casannova. El hermano segundo de mi padre, lo que él había pasado nadie lo sabía. Era un hombre por demás reservado.

Había inmigrado a Estados Unidos, hace año ya, y allí tenía a su familia.

Lorenzo Casannova. Hermano menor de mi padre, debía reconocer, me sorprendiera que estuviese vivo.

Vivía junto a su familia en Colombia.

El era simple, un día llego, y se quedo en Colombia. No había más que decir.

Cayo Casannova. El era primo de mi padre, vivía en Sicilia junto a su familia.

Me senté en el sofá mientras saludándolos.

Las mujeres se paseaban desnudas en tacones, y con bandejas de plata sirviendo nuestras bebidas.

-Caballeros, ¿A qué debo su agradable visita?

Ellos sonrieron.

_"____Esto es grave."_

-Duque, somos los mayores de la familia.

Comenzó a decir Victor, todos los miramos.

-Ya tienes una edad en la que no puedes estar soltero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Debes casarte. Necesitas tener un hijo.

_"____¿Qué?"_

-Casarme.

-Así es sobrino, debes casarte.

Mire hacia Lorenzo.

-Todos estamos casado, ya es hora que también lo hagas.

-No es tiempo.

Sentencie y con eso di finalizado el tema.

O eso creía.

-No estamos preguntándotelo duque, te lo estamos avisando.

-Tio Lorenzo…

-Nada. Te casaras. Tu hermano estar de acuerdo con este tema.

-¿Mi hermano?

-Se mostro muy emocionado cuando se entero.

"Matare a V Casannova."

-Lo pensare…

-Nada de pensar.

Mire hacia Lorenzo mientras pensaba que mataria a V por no decirme nada.

"Han conspirado contra ti."

-Tienes hasta este sábado para darnos el nombre con la mujer que te casaras.

-O la elegiremos nosotros.

Termino por decir Victor.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron dejándome allí solo con Bobby que me miraba con ¿Pena?

Me levante del sofá caminando fuera del salón.

-¡V CASANNOVA DE VERANNO! ¡APARECE AHORA MISMO!

* * *

___Les dejamos nuestra nueva historia, sobre Duque, desde ya gracias por leer. Esperamos sus comentarios y votos. :)) _


	2. Chapter 2

___**Bree**__**, una niña que por circunstancias de la vida tuvo que criarse en un convento, lejos del mundo exterior, contraerá matrimonio con **____**Duque Casannova.**__** Solitario y retraído. Jefe en la mafia Italiana. Un hombre que vive para, y por su familia. El tiene claro una sola cosa. "**____**La familia primero. Lo demás después."**__**, deja a un lado sus sentimientos para velar por los demás. Este se ve obligado a casarse por insistencia de sus tíos mayores. Lo cual hace con la prima de su mejor amigo… la cual el educara… **_

* * *

_**La historia y personajes son de **_**__****NUESTRA AUDITORÍA**_**, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo.**_

___**Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

(Pov Duque)

-En resumen eso es lo que tengo que hacer- dije liando ese condenado porro-.

Blasco asintió con la cabeza, siempre se me había dado bien hablar con gente como él, sin sentimientos ni aprensión por ningún tipo de vida humana.

-Pues puede que yo te busque algo-.

-Oh vamos, ya bastante tengo con soportar las risas de Blad, de V y hasta de Zafrina y Vladimir por mi repentino "compromiso"-.

-A ver, tú necesitas una esposa y yo tengo a alguien en mi familia que creo será bastante buena, dadas sus características-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Es una chica, virgen criada en un convento por petición de su difunto padre, no tiene hermanos y su madre murió al darla a luz, es la mujer más pura que he podido conocer-.

-¿Mujer?-.

-bueno, quizás he exagerado con la palabra, ella es joven-.

-¿Como de joven?-.

-Quince-.

-A ver Blasco- froté mis ojos con mis dedos- yo tengo veintiocho-.

-Bueno cosas peores se han visto, mira la hija de Jackson con esa... cosa con tatuajes-.

Era verdad... con Troy.

-Y Blad Casannova con esa niña rubia-.

-Sí, con Ariadna-.

-Si con esa niña, bueno y mi primo tampoco es que se quede corto, Zafrina iba al instituto y el no dudó en ponerla...-.

-Vale- le corté y encendí el porro- podemos concretar una audiencia-.

-Organizaré una comida en mi casa, así podeis conoceros-.

-¿Pero esa niña no ha visto a hombres o...?-.

-No, no ha visto nada relacionado con un hombre, todo curas y son hombres mayores, eso si, cocina bien-.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-.

-Yo le pago la estancia en ese convento, en agradecimiento nos manda el dia 20 de cada mes unas pastas que hace con las monjas-.

-Entiendo-.

___Joder esto era casi siniestro._

-¿Estás dispuesto?-.

-Si es como me has dicho estoy dispuesto-.

-Lo es Duque, no te mentiría- dijo metiendo un billete en el tanga de aquella bailarina-.

La lealtad de los Winchester no era mala, así que le hice caso y me mantuve al margen.

(Pov Briseira)

-Puedes entrar hermana- dijo la monja haciéndose a un lado-.

Entré por la puerta y miré a la madre superiora.

-siéntate hija mía- dijo la anciana mujer-.

Me senté y miré a la madre superiora.

-Hija tu tío Blasco Winchester está aquí al parecer quiere que salgas de este lugar-.

Lo cierto era que este lugar había sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo

y la idea de irme no me gustaba demasiado, pero Blasco se había estado encargando de mi y dada su reputación no quería meterme con él.

-Está bien madre- susurré-.

Escuché la puerta detrás de mí y me giré.

Blasco entró vestido de traje, las hermanas se alborotaron un poco pero mantenían la compostura.

-Pequeña Briseira, tengo algo que contarte prepara tus cosas y te lo contaré por el camino-.

-¿dónde vamos?-.

-Vamos a mi casa-.

-¿A la casa Winchester?-.

-Sí, allí te estamos esperando todos-.

Asentí y me levanté, fui andando hacia mi habitación y empaqueté mis pocas cosas.

Fotos de mi padres, algunos regalos que me hacían mis tíos y... un collar que perteneció a mi madre. Me gustaba ese collar, era bonito.

Pero no me dejaban llevarlo aquí dentro.

Las hermanas eran buenas y las echaría de menos. Cuando terminé salí y allí estaba Blasco.

-Ta casarás-.

Sentenció.

No podía ser posible...

* * *

___Les dejamos nuestra nueva historia, sobre Duque, desde ya gracias por leer. Esperamos sus comentarios y votos. :)) _


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

NUEVO HOGAR

(Briseida Pov)

Me sorprendió mucho esta casa.

Era …. Un castillo. Miraba a mi alrededor sorprendía.

Tío Blasco no me dijo nada sobre mi casamiento, solo dijo que era un amigo de el, de buena familia que me cuidaría. Pero nada más.

En verdad, tenía miedo y no quería saber nada pero no dije nada.

Solo mire hacia el suelo mientras él me contaba.

Me habían enseñado que debía respetar todo lo que me mandaban. Una mujer Winchester, debía cuidar a su marido.

Y yo, ahora debía hacer eso.

"_Espero que me deje estar con mis muñecas." _

Tal vez, ese hombre, no me dejaría mas jugar con ellas. Y … y no sabía que pensar.

Me habían dado permiso para recorrer la casa.

Y esto había hecho.

Me habían dado una bonita habitación, a un más bonita que la que tenía en el convento. Tenía una gran ventana con un balcón que daba a un enorme jardín lleno de arboles.

Ahora estaba por los pasillos caminando y mirando los cuadros que colgaban de estas paredes.

Mi padre era Winchester.

Jacob Winchester, pero él junto a mi madre, Isabella. Habían muerto cuando era una bebe. Mi padre era primo segundo del padre de mío tío Blasco.

Pero en el testamento de mi padre decía que debía quedarme en el convento hasta el dia mi casamiento.

Ahora lo sabía.

Tenía un poco, bueno, mucho.

No sabía qué hacer, solo sabía lo que debía hacer después de "casada."

Cuidar de mi marido.

Cocinarle.

Atenderle.

Cuidar de sus cosas.

Arreglar su ropa.

Esas cosas, que me habían enseñado.

Volví a mi habitación y me senté en la cama abrazando a mi muñeca. La misma muñeca que fue de mi madre.

(Duque Pov)

Opte por reclinar mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mientras fumaba.

V.

Blad.

Atenea.

Vladimir.

Zafrina.

Troy -. Y esto si era ya por demás de raro -.

No dejaban de reírse.

¿Por qué coño se reian?

"_Sin duda Vladimir se casara."_

"_Se casara y yo mismo elegiré a su esposa."_

-Mierda. Troy riendo -. Dijo Jackson entrando -. El mundo se acaba mañana.

Se sentó a lado de su mujer.

-Tengamos sexo antes de que el mundo se acabe.

Y dicho eso beso a Zafrina, su mujer, mientras se le tiraba en sima.

-Oye idiota, mas respecto que estoy aquí que soy su padre.

V como siempre peleaba con Jackson.

"_Por lo menos a ha dejado de reírse de mí."_

-Duque se casara guitarrista.

Jackson dejo de besar a su mujer y miro hacia V.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Se sentó en el sofá abrazando a Zafrina.

-Tu sobrina. Briseida Winchester.

Al decir eso Vladimir, el se quedo un momento pensativo.

-¿Qué?! Pero si Bree es una niña y….

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Y qué?

Lo mire.

-Y nada.

Tomo la mano de su mujer y salieron de allí.

-Creo que no le ha caído bien la noticia.

-Hijo … -.

Dijo Atenea.

El no dijo nada y salió también de allí.

Respire hondo.

"_Genial. Esa niña aun debía jugar con muñecas."_


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

CENA

(Pov Bree)

Me había vestido como mi tío me dijo, un precioso vestido azul claro con volantes y no muy largo, me puse mis medias blancas y unos zapatos de charol azules como el vestido. Una de las sirvientas me peinó y me hizo rizos, algo raro ya que mi pelo era liso, pero me gustaba.

Seguí a la criada y abracé a mi muñeca.

-La muñeca puede quedarse- dijo la criada-.

Dejé la muñeca muy a mi pesar. Estaba nerviosa, supuestamente hoy conocería a mi esposo, confié en tío Blasco ya que él no me entregaría a un hombre que no me fuese a cuidar.

Bajé las escaleras dando saltitos, me gustaban esas escaleras, eran grandes.

Al bajar no me di cuenta pero todos me estaban mirando, estaba tio Jack y a su lado una mujer vestida de negro y ojos bastante raros, era guapa, me ruboricé.

-Hola pequeña Bree- dijo con una sonrisa Jackson-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿Cómo estás?- volvió a decir- tu no la conoces pero ella es mi esposa Zafrina-.

Asentí y miré mis zapatos.

-Podemos sentarnos- dijo Blasco mirando a todos-.

Al entrar en el salón principal había más gente, una chica de pelo rojo mientras un hombre grande todo tatuado le abrazaba... ese hombre daba miedo. A su derecha una chica rubia de mi edad estaba al lado de un hombre que tenía el cuello tatuado, la abrazaba también. Paseé mi mirada hacia otra pareja, una mujer rubia que parecía modelo de alguna revista glamurosa estaba senada sobre las piernas de un hombre muy grande de pelo negro y ojos cristalinos y brillantes.

Después estaba tío Jackson besando a esa mujer de negro, en el fondo un chico con un libro.

-Lamento el retraso- me giré y miré fijamente a ese hombre-.

Era casi tan grande como el hombre de los ojos de diamantes, me miró por un largo tiempo pero enseguida bajé mi mirada y esperé a que me hablase.

-Soy Duque Casannova-.

-Él es tu futuro esposo- aclaró Blasco-.

Tuve que morder fuerte mi labio para no decir nada.

Este hombre era mucho mayor que yo, por lo menos... diez años. Levanté un poco la vista.

"Tiene unos ojos bonitos"-.

Y su cuerpo, parecía fuerte, era lo más viril que había visto jamás.

Todos tomamos asiento, justo enfrente de mi ese hombre no dejaba de mirarme. Estaba nerviosa... el silencio reinaba en aquella sala de paredes cubiertas por madera oscura.

-¿Y estás feliz por tu futuro casamiento?- preguntó tío Jackson-.

Asentí, en realidad no sabía que pensar ni como sentirme.

-Podría venirse a mi casa- dijo ese hombre grande-.

-No- sentenció tío Blasco- nada de reuniones antes de la boda, por lo menos a solas-.

(Pov Duque)

-Debes estar de broma- le dije a Blasco cuando todos se fueron-.

-¿No te gusta?-.

-Es una niña-.

-Es guapa-.

-Sí, es guapa, pero es una niña, hasta dudo que sepa lo que es un preservativo-.

-A ver Duque, tú querías mujer y yo te lo conseguí, además una mujer virgen que es lo que todo hombre quiere tener, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?-.

-No le gusto-.

-Le gustarás-.

-Bueno pero... es anti...-.

-¿Natural?, lo que es anti natural es que te pongas ahora mismo así conmigo, te he conseguido lo que querías y has hecho un pacto conmigo-.

-No me estoy haciendo atrás-.

-Entonces cuando es la boda...-.

-Mañana- siseé- así podré llevármela a mi casa-.

-Genial, mañana-.

-Aquí-.

-Mis criados lo prepararán-.

Respiré hondo... joder... que precipitado que era todo.

Necesitaba una copa y dormir y como siempre al llegar estaba mi querido Havers con esa copa que me resucitaría y me haría dormir plácidamente.

-¿Algo nuevo que decir?- le dije a Jackson, sabía que estaba en mi habitación-.

-Es una niña-.

-Joder... crees que no lo soy-.

-Pero...-.

-Oye no te pongas moralista, Zafrina no era tan grande cuando te la follaste, querías tirartela en la habitación de su padre-.

-No es lo mismo-.

-Es exactamente lo mismo-.

-De verdad... esa niña es muy inocente, mucho, hasta dudo que haya visto a un hombre desnudo de camisa para arriba-.

-Bueno, pues lo descubriremos, la dejaré preñada y me dará herederos, no hay más que eso-.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo saliendo-.

Oh joder... necesitaba dormir, terminé mi copa y me metí en la cama.

-Duque- dijo V entrando en la habitación-.

-Mierda V, déjame dormir-.

-Es que...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es una niña...-.

-¿Os habeis puesto de acuerdo?-.

-No, si por mí está bien, solo se cuidadoso-.

-Eso no se me da bien-.

-Lo sé-.

-Entonces-.

-Nada, te dejaré dormir-

A ver si era verdad y podría dormir de una puta vez...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITTULO 5

CASAMIENTO

(Bree Pov)

Suspire y deje el cepillo luego de cepillarme el cabello sobre el lavamanos de aquel baño. Era todo blanco y negro, y enorme.

Me mire en el espejo.

Estaba vestida con un camisón de seda blanco que me llegaba hasta mis rodillas y mi cabello suelto negro cayéndome sobre la espalda.

Hoy me había casado, y después de la ceremonia vine a su casa.

_Flash Back._

_Termine de vestirme con ayuda de las sirvientas._

_Tenía un vestido blanco de novia, con un velo, parecía una princesa. Las mismas que había en los cuentos que yo leía._

_Baje las escaleras de aquella casa._

_La casa del castillo."_

_Así le había puesto._

_Salí al jardín y allí estaba mi tío Blasco esperándome, fui junto a el hacia el altar donde un sacerdote nos caso._

_La ceremonia fue rápida._

_Y el coloco en mi dedo un anillo de oro con una piedra roja._

…

_En la cena que habían organizo en casa de tío Blasco, todos hablaban muy animados, pero yo no había comido._

_No tenía hambre._

_Estaba nerviosa._

_No sabía qué hacer._

_No había hablado con él._

"_Con Duque."_

_Como lo llamaban todos._

_Suspire levemente._

_Todos comían y bebían hablando animadamente, cada pareja estaba en lo suyo. Mire a mi tio Jack, decían que era una estrella._

_Pero no se veía como una estrella._

_Miraba a su mujer, de una manera especial._

_Mire hacia el plato de comida._

_Estaba intacto. _

_Había música de fondo, unos hombres tocaban con los violines mientras la velada seguía su curso tranquilamente._

_Fin del flash back._

Después de la cena, subí a cambiarme y me trajeron hacia su casa.

"_Hacia mi nueva casa."_

Un viejo mayordomo me condujo hacia la habitación del señor, hacia donde también sería mi habitación.

Allí ya estaban mis cosas.

Mi ropa estaba en un armario, había un tocador, que allí había algunas de mis cosas acomodadas, el resto al otro día llegarían.

Quería a mis muñecas.

Mis fotos de mi padre.

Me dejo sola y me sentí perdida en la habitación. Con colores fríos, muebles victorianos, una inmensa cama.

No sabía qué hacer.

Recordé las palabras de las hermanas, indicándome que debía hacer. Asi que quite mi ropa, y puse el camisón.

Ahora debía ir a la cama y tumbarme en ella esperando a mi marido.

Suspire.

Camine a la cama, y me tumbe en ella tapándome con las sabanas.

Siempre pregunte porque debía hacer esto, pero las monjas me decían que mi marido sabría que hacer. No me decían nada más.

Deje mi cabeza sobre la almohada mirando la araña de cristal que colgaban del techo. Era muy bonita.

Quería cambiar los colores, tal vez, el me dejaría.

O tal vez no.

No sabía que decir, o que hacer, tenía mucho tiempo.

Pero en parte, sabía que mi tío Blasco no me hubiera casado con un mal hombre.

Pero aun así…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro "_Duque."_

Me miro por un lago rato. Era muy grande, el cerro la puerta de un golpe y camino hacia un sofá.

No pude evitarlo, y lo seguí con la mirada.

El quito su cacheta dejándola en el sofá. Quito el arma que tenía en su cadera y la dejo sobre la mesilla que estaba frente en el sofá.

El quito su camisa dejándola caer al suelo.

Su torso…

Abrir grandes mis ojos entre abriendo mis labios y exhale un leve suspiro.

Era impresionante. De hombros anchos y su espalda… era bonito.

Nunca había visto un hombre así y desvié mi mirada por unos segundos, pero quise de ver de nuevo y él se había quitado sus pantalones.

Tuve vergüenza.

Tome las mantas y me tape hasta la cabeza cerrando mis ojos.

Pude sentir como rio, esa risa era ronca.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y tome una almohada abrazándola.

Sentí como alguien entro en la cama.

"_Es Duque."_

Okey… ahora sí.

Me había puesto nerviosa del todo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

PRIMERA VEZ

**(Pov Duque)**

Estaba claro que esta niña era virgen. La miré por un largo tiempo.

"_Piensa, luces encendidas o... apagadas... quizás si hubieses tenido una primera vez normal sabrías este tipo de cosas_"-.

Apagué las luces, quizás así estaría menos nerviosa.

-No voy a hacerte daño-.

Y mi voz sonó condenadamente ronca, joder... esto de tranquilizar no se me daba demasiado bien.

Ella no dijo nada.

La pequeña Bree, quería ver lo que escondía, estaba algo bebido y no pensaba demasiado lo que hacía.

Sería rápido y lo menos indoloro posible.

Levanté su camisón y ella siguió sin moverse. Su piel era suave, la acaricié y abrí sus piernas colocándome entre ellas. Bajé mi boxer y empujé mi miembro en su interior. Ella se quejó.

"_Demasiado brusco..._"-.

Era virgen, y bastante estrecha, volví a meter mi miembro en ella y esta vez posó sus cálidas manos en mis brazos. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello, olía bien, me dejé llevar y volví a empujar con más y más fuerza. Rompí ese camisón y acaricié sus pechos, no los podía ver, no había luz, y ahora me arrepentía, quería saber cómo eran.

"_Hay tiempo para eso..."_-.

La sujeté para que no moviese su cintura y empujé de nuevo embistiéndola una y otra vez, su interior se contrajo y la escuché jadear y llegué a un profundo orgasmo.

Follarse a una virgen era algo que pocos conocían y siempre era igual de satisfactorio.

Me separé de ella y me tumbé a su lado intentando conciliar el sueño que ya me estaba pasando factura.

….

Al despertar la cabeza me daba vuelvas y vueltas. Pero intenté serenarme.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y la miré. Estaba dormida y desnuda... ese camión escondía demasiadas cosas, era guapa.

"_Solo son negocios"-._

Después de recordarme eso a mí mismo salí de la cama.

-Duque...- susurró-.

La miré y ella me miró.

-¿sí?-.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Las cinco de la mañana-.

-Es temprano-.

-Si- dije vistiéndome-.

-¿dónde vas?-.

-Tengo que hacer negocios-.

Ella asintió.

-Puedes pedir el desayuno a Havers, ir de tiendas con Atenea... o hablar con la cría de blad-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Ariadna-.

-Si- susurró- ¿A qué hora sirven la comida?-.

-A las dos-.

-Entonces yo prepararé tu comida-.

Eso me descolocó.

-¿Eso quieres hacer?-.

-Eres mi esposo debo cuidar de ti-.

Mierda... ¿eso tenía que hacer?, menudo trabajo.

-Como quieras- dije saliendo de allí-.

**(Pov Bree)**

Salí de la cama, toqué entre mis muslos, estaban algo húmedos... no sabía lo que me pasaba pero ya había sido de Duque. En realidad no era una idea que me desagradase, pero tampoco es que me agradase del todo, lo de anoche dolió.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé el agua caer sobre mí, pasados unos minutos salí de allí y me vestí con unos de mis vestidos.

Esta casa era grande, tenía que explorarla.

Salí de allí y caminé sin rumbo, las puertas eran iguales, los pasillos eran iguales y era fácil perderse, llegué a un pasillo donde todas las puertas eran negras. Se escuchaban ruidos de una de ellas, me acerqué y escuché.

-No te has portado como es debido- decía un hombre-.

-No lo he hecho- susurró una chica-.

Y después de eso se escuchó un ruido y luego un gemido... ¿Qué hacían?.

Me alejé de la puerta al ver a un hombre llegar.

-No escuches detrás de las puertas- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy Vladimir, el hijo de los que están en esta sala-.

-¿Que hacen?-.

-Jugar-.

-¿Yo puedo jugar?- sonreí-.

-No, ese juego es privado, como el que tú tienes con Duque-.

No sabía a qué se refería.

-Déjalo, vamos a desayunar-.

Asentí y le seguí.

-¿Donde están todos?-.

-Dispersos, algunos trabajando otros...no se-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Yo estoy de vacaciones-.

Asentí y le miré.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

CONOCIENDO ESTE LUGAR

(Pov Bree)

Me senté en esa gran mesa junto a Vladimir.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el desayuno, en esta mesa había de toda clase de comida. Había tanto que con solo verlo me había llenado.

Vladimir comenzó a comer lo más tranquilo.

Parecía simpático, tal vez no le molestase que le hiciera preguntas.

-¿Tu ayudas a tu padre? ¿Cierto?

Apenas murmure mirando a la mesa.

-Habla más alto niña que no te escuche.

El rio y yo me ruborice sin quererlo.

-¿Ayudas a tu padre?

Repetí un poco más alto.

El rio más alto. Lo mire.

-No.

-¿No?

Pero si todos los hombres trabajaban en el negocio.

-No, he estudiado otras cosas. Ahora soy profesor en una universidad.

Esto sí que era sorprendente.

Vladimir comió un trozo de pastel.

No sabía que decir a esto.

Me resultaba raro, pero a él le parecía resultar tranquilo.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Mucho. He estudiado mucho y ahora investigo, por eso solo tengo un solo trabajo.

-¿Tienes más?

-Sí. Suelo trabajar en institutos, y en universidades.

-Eso es interesante.

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-Claro -. Sonríe -. Te gusta lo que haces, se nota en tu mirada.

El sonrió y tomo café.

-¿A que instituto iras?

-Yo…

-Debes ir a uno.

"_No sé cómo se lo tomaría duque."_

-Tranquila, Duque no se opondrá. Aparte tienes quince años, debes terminarlo.

Solo asentí sin saber que decir.

-Tengo un colega que es director en un instituto. Hablare con el.

-¡HOLA!

Una niña rubia entro en el salón.

-Hola tío.

Y beso a Vladimir en la mejilla sentándose a su lado.

-Hola Arii.

-Hola.

Me miro sonriendo.

-Soy Ariadna ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí. Hola.

Murmure.

-Esto es aburrido -. Dijo ella -. Ven vayamos a jugar, tengo muchas muñecas y oso.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Hervs, llévanos el desayuno a la terraza.

El mayordomo asintió.

Ella se alzo. Y me miro.

-Vamos.

Me alce despidiéndome de Vladimir y la seguí.

(Duque Pov)

Ya estaba casado.

Pensé que me dejarían tranquilo, pero no.

-Apenas me he casado ayer. Esperen un tiempo para…

Y no pude terminar.

-Tomate unos días duque. Deja a tu esposa embarazada.

Mis tíos eran tercos, y viejos. No se podía discutir con ellos.

-No necesito unos días.

-Si lo necesitas.

Mire a V que sonreía como un niño.

"Lo matare."

-Hasta tu hermano concuerda con nosotros.

"Y lo disfrutare."

-Ahora no puedo tomarme "Unos días." Hay demasiado trabajo.

-Con Blad nos ocuparemos.

Mire fijamente a V, si no se callaba en este mismo instante le cortaría la lengua.

El rio como un niño.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala de reuniones. Ya me habían hartado todos.

Me la fallaría hasta dejarla embarazada.

"¿_Cuándo podría tardar?."_

-Duque…

-Ahora no Vladimir.

-Pero…

-He dicho que ahora no.

-Necesito…

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Necesito que des tu permi….

No lo deje terminar.

-Sí. Si. Haz lo que quieras.

Sea lo que sea que quería hacer, no sería nada grave. El era un chico tranquilo.

Me gire subiendo las escaleras. Debía encontrar a esa niña y embarazarla.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

LA CENA

(Pov Duque)

-Duque- escuché una voz femenina justo detrás de mí y sabía quién era-.

-Hola Ate-.

-Hola- sonrió- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-.

-Ahora estoy ocupado ¿has visto a...?-.

-Tú cría, si está con Vladimir jugando a las cartas-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Vladimir no la ve de esa manera-.

Respiré hondo.

-No me gusta que esté con otros hombres-.

-¿Ahora tenemos tiempo?-.

-Supongo que sí-.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y la dejé entrar.

En otra época, sentí celos de V por tener a Atenea, ahora, ella trataba mentalmente a casi toda la familia y era una buena amiga, una buena madre y porque no... Era la cuidadora oficial de V, gracias a ella pudo recobrar el poco juicio que le quedaba tiempo atrás.

Ella se sentó y sacó su libreta con encuadernación de cuero a juego con sus pantalones y es que a esta mujer le gustaba vestir así.

-¿Terapia a media tarde?-.

-Si-.

Me senté y la miré esperando a que hablase.

-¿Estás feliz por tu reciente compromiso?-.

-Si-.

-No me mientas Duque, esto es confidencial y estoy segura de que te sentará bien, lo estás pidiendo a gritos-.

-Ella es una niña, ayer estuvimos juntos por primera vez... por primera vez para ella y fue tan mecánico, yo estaba borracho me corrí antes de tiempo y ella ni llegó-.

-Entiendo- anotó un par de cosas-.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-.

-Atenea tu sabes cómo fue mi primera vez y como fue la primera vez de V, y la de Blad... los Casannova carecemos de esa falta de sensibilidad para ocasiones como esta-.

-¿Porque la ignoras?-.

-¿Que te ha contado ella?-.

-Como siempre digo esto es confidencial, lo que ha hablado con ella también-.

-Está bien- debía ser respetuoso con esto-.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?-.

-Sí, la ignoro porque es una cría y no quiero agobiarla, no quiero que pase como con Aitana y Troy, mírales, ella fue forzada aún que ahora... parece que están felices-.

-No lo parece, yo trato a Troy día a día y si son felices, ella sigue siendo una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una adolescente adulta pero, y lo seguirá siendo porque Troy no dejará que ella crezca de otra manera, no le gustaría y ella acata sus normas-.

-¿Porque me lo cuentas?-.

-Pues, quizás tu lo necesites saber ¿es lo que harás con Bree?-.

-Yo no haré nada con ella, me la follaré un par de veces más, hasta que me dé un heredero-.

-¿Y no piensas en ella de otra manera?-.

-Por el momento no-.

-Pues te aconsejo que esta noche en la cena te fijes bien en ella... porque muchas personas no dejarán de mirarla-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú hazme caso, después de esto... pueden pasar muchas cosas-.

Dijo y se levantó.

Bien... miré mi reloj y faltaba una hora para la cena, tenía que ducharme y prepararme... hoy venían los Winchester para ver que tal había cuajado el casamiento.

(Pov Bree)

Estaba algo nerviosa, hoy por la mañana después del desayuno había ido con Atenea a comprar algo de ropa y la verdad era que... la ropa que eligió era de mujer adulta, y me gustaba, era tan sexy sin enseñar excesivamente nada.

Me vestí como Ate me dijo, con una falda estrecha negra y corta por encima de la rodilla, unos tacones del mismo color y una camisa metida por la falda que resaltó mis curvas notoriamente.

-Estás muy guapa- dijo Ate al verme- ahora tu pelo-.

Ella me rizó el pelo y parecía mucho más mayor, también me pintó los labios de un rosa suave y los ojos con un lápiz negro.

-¡AWWWWWWW! Estás fabulosa, te comerán-.

-No quiero que me coman- susurré-.

-Duque te comerá-.

Me sonrojé...

Al bajar las escaleras con Ate nadie se dio cuenta de cómo iba especialmente vestida hasta pasados unos minutos.

-¿Bree?- dijo Vlaidimir- wow ¿pero que te ha pasado?-.

Me sonrojé aún más... no estaba acostumbrada a que me dijesen este tipo de cosas.

-Vaya vaya pero si tiene tetas!- dijo bromeando V-.

-Las tiene las tiene- dijo esta vez Aitana- y son bonitas-.

-¡Aitana!- le regañó Troy y ella bajó la cabeza-.

Troy la abrazó y le dijo algo al oído que nadie más escuchó pero ellos comenzaron a reír.

Miré a Duque que no dijo nada, solo me miró de pies a cabeza varias veces.

-Síganme- les dijo a mis tíos-.

Tomamos asiento y yo como correspondía serví la comida de Duque bajo la mirada de todos.

-Gracias- dijo Duque-.

Vladimir me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Pero enseguida le perdí de vista, Duque me sentó sobre sus piernas y posó su mano sobre mis piernas.

"_OH DIOS MÍO"-._

Intenté mantener la compostura pero era bastante difícil. Blasco dijo algo y Duque asentía, yo miré mis manos y noté la mano de Duque ascender por debajo de mi falda, entonces recordé a Ate.

"_La mejor manera de hacer que un Casannova se vuelva loco es usar ligeros, son fetichistas"-._

No sabía lo que significaba pero si me puse lo que ella me dijo esas medias. Duque lo notó con sus dedos las rozó y me miró consecutivamente.

"_¡__Cuando mira quema!"-._

Y es que sus ojos eran de un chocolate profundo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras escuchaba a Blasco. Subió sus dedos un poco más hasta mi nueva ropa interior, todo encaje y bordados y al rozarlas tuve que exhalar un suspiro y enseguida todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Come Bree- dijo mirando su plato-.

"_¡Quiere compartir plato contigo!"-._

En mi familia compartir plato y lugar en la mesa era algo muy íntimo que solo las parejas muy enamoradas hacían.

Mis tíos dejaron de hablar y pasaron a mirarme.

Asentí y corté la carne despacio, al probarla me di cuenta de que estaba algo caliente, el siguiente trozo lo enfrié soplándole y lo llevé a la boca de Duque, este masticó gustoso y me miró fijamente.

Este hombre me gustaba y me gustaba demasiado.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

TERAPIA

(Bree Pov)

Mientras comía junto a Duque.

En su mismo plato.

Y mientras él hablaba, no solo él, si no todos. Menos las mujeres.

Ellas solo comían en silencio.

Recordé la conversación que tuve con Ate hace unas pocas horas.

_Flash back _

_Había dejado la muñeca de Ariadna a un lado. Ella se había ido._

_Ese hombre con el tatuaje en el cuello había venido a buscarla._

_Ella debía hacer los deberes._

_Me levante del suelo de la terraza en la cual estábamos y mire hacia el cielo. Estaba limpio y despejado. Ni una sola nube._

_Era un bonito día._

_Camine al interior de la casa y pensé en arreglar mis cosas que ya debían estar en la habitación de él, que ahora también era mi habitación._

_Suspire._

_Me sentía en cierta manera triste, y en otra no._

_Duque, era diferente… o eso creía._

_Hice mi cabello hacia atrás, siempre tenía el mismo problema, se iba para delante y tapaba mis ojos._

_Camine por esos pasillos y sin querer me había perdido._

_Quería ir hacia la habitación pero termine en otro pasillo. Esta casa era demasiado, por demás, de grande._

_Era a un mas grande que el convento._

_Respire hondo e intente volver sobre mis pasos._

"_Si no encuentro la habitación comenzare a gritar-."_

_Y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa sentí como choque contra alguien._

_-Eh… yo… Disculpe, no…_

_Escuche una leve risa. _

_Levante la vista, y allí estaba la mujer. Rubia y elegante. _

_-No te hagas problema Bree. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

"_Era la primera persona que me lo preguntaba-."_

_-Bien… -. _

_Apenas murmure._

_Ella acaricio mi cabello y me miro tiernamente._

_-Ven Bree. Vayamos hablar._

_Tomo mi mano y camino por el pasillo, parecía conocer esta casa muy bien. Camine a su lado hasta que encuentro en una habitación._

_-Este es mi estudio. Si quieres puedes sentarte. _

_Me senté en un enorme sofá de cuero negro, y la mire._

_Ella sonrió y tomo una libreta._

_-Cuéntame ¿Qué tal ha ido con Duque?_

_-Yo…_

_-Debo decirte que lo, que me cuentes aquí no lo sabrá nada. Todo es confidencial. _

_Parecía sincera así que asentí con mi cabeza._

_-Te escucho._

_-El … -. Me sonroje -. Ha hecho algo que dolió, pero después ya estuve bien._

_Ella asintió y comenzó a escribir._

_-¿Te ha gustado?_

_-Creo que a él, le ha gustado…_

_-¿A ti te ha gustado?_

_-Yo…_

_-¿Si?_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Te gusta Duque? ¿Te parece atractivo?_

_Me sonroje de nuevo y mire hacia mis manos._

_-Tomare eso como un sí._

_No dije nada. No sabía que decir._

"_Ella dice la verdad-."_

_-¿Has visto a un hombre desnudo antes que Duque?_

_Negué rápidamente._

_-No -. Murmuro -. Yo…_

_-¿Tu?_

_-Yo no lo he visto desnudo, el apago la luz._

_-Entiendo…_

_Levante la vista y ella estaba escribiendo en su libreta._

_Fin del flash Back._

Volví a la realidad cuando un móvil empezó a sonar. Vladimir se levanto de la mesa rápidamente y salió del comedor.

Después de hablar con Ate, ella dijo que debíamos ir de comprar. No tenía dinero, pero ella me dijo que me lo regalaba.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas. Muy lindas, nunca había salido de compras.

Dijo que la próxima vez iríamos con su hija.

Sentí la mano de Duque acariciando mi pierna por debajo de la falda.

(Duque Pov)

Quería arrancarle la ropa a esta niña para ver cómo estaba debajo de ella.

Estaba controlándome para no fallármela aquí mismo.

Su ropa… estaba jodidamente sexy.

Respire hondo.

Vladimir volvió a la mesa sonriendo.

-Bree -.

Cuando él la llamo, ella levanto su vista y lo miro sonriendo.

-Dime -.

"_¿Por qué actúa de esa manera con él?¿porque le sonríe?"_

-He hablado con mi colega, el lunes mismo puedes empezar el instituto.

-¿Instituto? -. Dijeron varios a la vez sorprendidos.

-Pues claro, debe ir al instituto.

Vladimir hablo lo más tranquilo mientras terminaba de comer.

-Iras con Ari y Aitana.

-¡Siii!

-¡Ariadna!

-¡Aitana!

Cuando Blad y Troy las regañaron ellas no dijeron mas nada.

-Solo queda lo administrativo que me ocupare y debes ir a buscar el uniforme…

V comenzó a reírse, no solo él. Jackson y Zafrina también.

Respire hondo.

….

-¿Por qué gritas Duque?

Vladimir me miraba tranquilo. Todos reían,

V, Troy, Blad, Blasco, y Jackson.

-Yo no he te dado permiso para tal cosa. ¡¿UN INSTITUTO?!

Suspiro dejando la taza de café en la mesilla que se encontraba a su lado.

-Me lo has dicho "Has lo que quieras"

"_Mierda …. Tenía razón."_

"_La próxima vez escucha duque"_

-Duque, necesitas follar.

V dijo a carcajadas.

-Te encuentras más tenso que lo normal.

-Cierra la boca, V.

Dicho eso, comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-Se verá sexy con la faldita del instituto.

Me gire pegándole un puñetazo en la cara. Ya me había hartado. Blasco se puso delante de nosotros antes de que vuelva a pegarle a V.

-Hey, ve a la sala de juego si tienes ganas de pegar.

Bufe, y me gire saliendo de la sala de reuniones mientras todos reían. Respire hondo. Muy hondo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

DUQUE

(Pov Bree)

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...- comenzó a contar Ariadna-.

Aitana y yo nos escondimos en el armario, pero toda la diversión acabó cuando el hombre que daba miedo y tenía tatuajes en todo el cuerpo vino a buscarla.

-Tenemos que irnos- se excusó-.

Asentí y me despedí de Aitana. Ari vino a buscarnos pero Blad la tomó en brazos y también se la llevó.

Yo esperé unos minutos por si venía Duque pero no lo hizo, suspiré y me senté en el borde de la cama. Duque no se comportaba conmigo como las demás parejas lo hacían.

-Bree- dijo una voz ronca y varonil, alcé la mirada y lo miré ahí estaba y no podía dejar de sonreír, se había acordado de mí- es hora de dormir-.

-Si- contesté y recordé los consejos de ate-.

"_Cuando estáis a solas, espera a que él se quite la ropa y después hazlo tu, pero hazlo distraídamente como si no te dieses cuenta de que a él le está gustando_"-.

Duque entró y se quitó la camisa, me miraba podía notarlo, después los pantalones, y su boxer...

"_Oh dios mío no contaba con eso"-._

Miré mis manos y esperé a que se metiese en la cama.

-¿No vienes?-.

-Si-.

Me levanté y me quité la camisa, desabroché mi falda y la dejé caer... tenía tanta vergüenza, me cubrí rápidamente con las manos y entré en la cama.

La luz no se apagó esta vez.

-Quítate toda la ropa- dijo-.

Le miré y él no dejaba de mirarme, me quité el sujetador bajo la sábana. Pero él retiró la sábana y me dejó al descubierto, fui obediente y me quité la ropa.

Las manos de Duque eran grandes, sus dedos gruesos pero perfectamente alineados, sus uñas cortas, metió sus dedos entre mis piernas.

Cerré mis ojos y abrí un poco mis piernas, noté sus labios en mi cuello, acaricié su espalda pero enseguida sujetó mis manos y me miró fijamente.

Metió sus dedos en mi y los movió, era muy intensa esa sensación, no dolía, me gustaba así que abrí mis piernas aún más y sus dedos siguieron y siguieron hasta que una sensación placentera se apoderó de mí, me recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la nunca y tuve que gemir y gritar todo lo que pude, me sujeté a la almohada y levanté mi cadera, todo mi cuerpo vibraba...

(Pov Duque)

Bree estaba medio adormecida, el orgasmo había llegado a ella y la había dejado completamente relajada, yo no conocía esa sensación, nunca había llegado a liberarme de esa manera con nadie.

Pero yo quería más, quería probarla y así lo hice.

Chupeteé sus pechos, ella volvió a gemir y la sostuve sobre la cama hasta que posé mis labios en su sexo y moví mi lengua todo lo rápido y bien que sabía, sabía muy bien, y de nuevo volvió al llegar al orgasmo, gustoso paladeé su sabor.

La miré y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus manos acariciaban mi pelo.

-Descansa- le susurré y la tapé-.

Ella se movió en la cama y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Me mantuve quieto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con nadie.

…

Al despertar ella estaba durmiendo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí hambre... solo comía por comer últimamente. Llamé a Havers desde mi móvil y en pocos minutos subieron el desayuno en una mesilla plateada.

-Bree- la moví un poco para que despertase-.

Ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

"_Mierda porque te mira así..."-._

-Emmm, el desayuno- dije-.

Ella me abrazó y se subió encima de mí.

"_Una segunda ronda lo pide a gritos!"-._

Me besó el pecho y me miró.

-Debo preparártelo yo-.

-No hace falta tenemos criados-.

-¿Entonces me dejarás comer en tu plato?-.

-Si- dije mirándola-.

Asintió y tomó el plato del carrito.

"_No quiere una segunda ronda, está actuando como una niña"-._


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

EL UNIFORME

(Bree Pov)

Esto era nuevo.

Muy, muy, mucho muy nuevo.

Chicos y chicas mezclado en una misma clase.

"_Pero si está prohibido."_

O eso decían las monjas, en el convento.

Mire hacia mi cuaderno.

Duque no me había vuelto hablar, tampoco dormía en la habitación y decía que no tenía hambre. Quería saber lo que le pasaba pero no podía hablar con él.

-Silencio -.

Un hombre entro en el aula, todos hicieron silencio y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar.

Aitana se sentó delante de mí, y Ariadna lo hiso a su lado.

-Soy el nuevo profesor de historia…

En la pizarra escribió su nombre. "Mike Newton"

Ese hombre clavo su vista en mi y rápidamente baje la mirada, me ponía un poco nerviosa. Nunca había tenido profesores, siempre fueron las monjas que me enseñaban las cosas.

Escuche como empezó hablar, pero no le preste atención, solo pensaba en Duque.

Y en lo que me dijo Atenea antes de salir de aquella casa.

"_Cuando Duque te vea con ese uniforme, se volverá loco." _

Tuve que vestirme, con el uniforme de mi nuevo instituto. Una camisa blanca con el escudo del instituto. Una falda a cuadros color tipo escocesa con unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Me había hechos dos trenzas en el cabello ya que era obligatorio llevarlo atado.

Suspire.

"_Pero si no lo veo, ¿Cómo se volverá loco?"_

"_¿Habré hecho algo mal?"_

Debía preguntárselo, así lo arreglaría.

Quería que este día terminara, bueno, en realidad esta tarde.

Me sentía muy perdida. Hablaban sobre cosas que no entendía y que nunca había visto. No había clase de cocina, ni de bordado, ni de costura.

-¿Usted como se llama? -.

Escuche como dijo el profesor, pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no le había prestado atención.

-Se llama Bree.

Al escuchar a Aitana levante mi vista, todos me estaban mirando.

-Bree… ¿Cuánto?

-Casannova -.

Al decir eso Ari, ella y Aitana comenzando a reír despacio.

-Muy bien Bree Casannova, dígame ¿Cuándo fue la revolución francesa?

-En…

-Silencio -. El profesor había callado a Ariadna.

-No lo sé -.

Admití y mordí mi labio mirando a la mesa. Y era verdad, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban.

Escuche unas risas, y no me atreví a levantar la vista.

-Silencio -. Ordeno el profesor y todos callaron -. Señorita quiero verla después de clases.

Asentí y la clase siguió tu curso.

(Duque Pov)

Deslice mi mano derecha por la longitud de mi miembro varias veces gruñendo roncamente. Apoye mi mano izquierda en la pared de la ducha sintiendo como el agua helada caía sobre mí.

Recline mi cabeza haciendo que el agua cayera sobre mi rostro deslizando mi mano por mi miembro nuevamente.

Llegue al orgasmo gruñendo roncamente.

"_Te acabas de masturbar pensando en esa niña."_

Cerré mis ojos dejando que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo.

Verla vestida de esa manera hoy por la mañana antes de que vaya aquel instituto no había sido bueno.

Ese jodido uniforme le quedaba demasiado bien.

"_Vista con lo que se vista ella estará bien."_

Tome una toalla saliendo de la ducha, seque mi cuerpo y puse unos de mis trajes encendiendo mi puro.

Salí de la habitación, la cual había dejado por unos días y olía a ella…

Camine a las escaleras bajando las mismas.

Por la puerta entraban Aitana saltado detrás de Ariadna.

"_Falta Bree."_

-¿Dónde está Bree?

Ellas se miraron entre si y luego me miraron.

-El nuevo profesor quiso hablar con ellas después de clases.

Mire hacia Ariadna cuando hablo.

-Y como no salía de su despacho y teníamos hambre volvimos.

-Así es, Aitana tiene razón, aparte Jasper quedo esperando por ella…

No deje que terminaran de hablar.

Salí disparado de mi casa hacia fuera. Iría a buscarla.

"_Un tipo esta solo con mi niña." _

-¡EL COCHE!

A los pocos minutos, la limusina estaba lista.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

PELICULA

(Pov Bree)

-¿costura?- dijo el profesor-.

Asentí despacio.

-¿A qué clase de instituto ibas?-.

-No iba a un instituto, estudié con las monjas-.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo-.

-¿Porque me ha llamado la atención?-.

-Porque tendrías que ponerte al día con...-.

-Señor Newton- dijo una mujer vestida de negro con unas gafas de pasta- el señor Duque Casannova está aquí-.

Pero no terminó y Duque apareció, vestía unos jeans negros y una camiseta ajustada del mismo color.

-¿Señor Casannova?- dijo el profesor-.

-Ese soy yo- dijo con su voz ronca mientras fumaba un cigarrillo- ¿usted quién es?-.

-Soy el profesor de historia Mike Newton, usted debe ser el padre-.

-No, soy el marido- dijo con total naturalidad-.

-Bue... bueno el marido, pero ella es menor de edad-.

-Es mi mujer-.

-Yo le estaba diciendo que...-.

-Usted no le tiene que decir nada, el director le espera con su contrato de renuncia en cinco minutos estaré allí, ahora vaya, le están esperando-.

El profesor Newton se marchó rápidamente.

-Ve al coche-.

-pero...-.

-Ve al coche- dijo a la vez que fumaba-.

Asentí y fui hacia el coche, estaba enfadado.

(Pov Duque)

Entré en el despacho del director y me senté.

-Mis principios van más allá de...-.

No le dejé terminar. Desenfundé mi arma y la puse en su sien.

-Tus principios son los que yo te diga que son, porque yo soy Dios y tu un hijo de puta con suerte, ahora firma-.

Ese hombre firmó rápidamente.

-Ahora lárgate y por tu bien no comentes nada de esto o pintaré la pared de tu casa en Arizona con tus sesos y los sesos de tu padre-.

Pagué al director el dinero que me dijo y salí de allí.

Puse rumbo a casa y al bajar Bree no dijo nada, solo se fue a la habitación y se encerró esa noche, no bajó a cenar algo que me descolocó.

…

Esperé a que todo estuviese en orden y pasadas la una de la madrugada subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación y la imagen fue bastante gráfica.

Se escuchaban gemidos, la luz estaba apagada solo el reflejo de la televisión encendida iluminaba el cuerpo de la pequeña Bree completamente desnuda, sus piernas abiertas su sexo húmedo e hinchado y sus dedos deslizando arriba y abajo sobre su clítoris... se estaba masturbando mientras veía una porno y estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no se había dado cuenta que yo había entrado en la habitación.

Me apoyé en la puerta y la seguí mirando.

-Duque- jadeó-.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y el pantalón comenzó a apretarme... lo estaba haciendo pensando en mi...

"¿Y ahora que Duque?"-.

(Pov Bree)

_**Horas antes...**_

Estaba aburrida y no sabía qué hacer, encendí la televisión y hice zapping y tras varios minutos sin ver nada interesante dejé el canal que había donde salía una mujer rubia gritando.

"_Una película de miedo"-._

Eso pensé hasta que vi a un hombre rudo y grande que metía sus dedos en la chica.

"_Es sexo... en la TV"-._

Abrasé la almohada algo conmovida por esas imágenes, mi sexo comenzó a calentarse casi sin querer, y cerré los ojos intentando luchar contra eso que sentía pero no pude, tenía calor así que me quité la ropa.

"_Duque te hizo eso la otra noche y te gustó... deberías probar tu sola"-._

Me tumbé en la cama e intenté reproducir lo que el chico había con los dedos a la chica de la TV y al principio fue raro pero después cerré mis ojos e imaginé a Duque... y sin quererlo mi sexo se calentó mucho más, moví los dedos dentro y fuera de mi sexo y estiré mis piernas, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y de nuevo esa sensación placentera, ese vibrar en mi cuerpo volvió.

No fue tan intenso como con Duque pero fue bueno, agradable y placentero.

La chica se metió lo del chico en la boca y a él le gustaba...

"_Quizás a Duque también le guste"-._

Y después fue el chico el que besó entre las piernas de la chica y me sonrojé Duque también me lo hizo a mí.

Ella le miró y él hizo lo mismo, le dio una cachetada en la cara y la chica se relamió deseosa, se puso a cuatro patas y rozó su trasero con la cadera del chico y él le golpeó nuevamente en el trasero y ella gimió y otra vez tenía esas ganas de pensar en Duque de esa manera, cerré mis ojos y volví a meter mis dedos en mi sexo nuevamente listo y los moví.

-Duque- sentí la necesidad de gemir su nombre y llegar nuevamente al orgasmo-.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

PELICULA II

(Duque Pov)

Estaba jodidamente excitado.

"_Nunca te ha pasado esto duque.-"_

Había visto a mujeres hacer cosas más existente que esta masturbación…

pero con ella era diferente.

Quite mi ropa rápidamente.

Ella no sabía dado cuenta de mi presencia. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Me acerque hacia la cama donde ella estaba.

Al sentarme en ella deslice la palma de mi mano por su pierna, Bree abrió rápidamente los ojos y me miro sorprendida.

Acaricio el interior de su muslo sin dejar de mirarla.

"_Esta niña te está volviendo completamente loco.-"_

En cualquier otro caso, hubiera castigado severamente… pero ahora, era diferente, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando pero quería escucharla jadear mi nombre.

Acerque mis dedos a su sexo completamente húmedo e hinchado.

Introduje en el, dos de mis dedos completamente. Ella jadeo sonoramente, completamente excitada mientras curvaba su espalda sujetándose de las sabanas de la cama.

Sonreí al verla.

Acerque mi boca a sus pechos, mordiendo los mismos.

Pasando mi lengua por ellos mientras movía en su interior mis dedos.

Sentí como sus manos sujetaba mi cabello con fuerza a la vez que mordía unos de sus pezones. Con mis dientes tire de su pezón escuchando como se quejaba mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

La mire fijamente. Ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras respirada por su boca, con sus labios entreabiertos, agitadamente.

Acerque mi boca a su sexo deslizando mi lengua por él. Saboreándola, completamente. Sujete su trasero con mis manos mordiendo su clítoris con mis dientes.

Nuevamente pude sentir como sujetaba mi cabello con fuerza alzando su cadera.

Deslice hábilmente mi lengua por su interior saboreándola por completo escuchando como ella no dejaba de jadear.

Nuevamente la pequeña Bree llego al orgasmo.

-Duque -.

Susurro ella con la voz apenas audible.

Levante mi rostro entre sus piernas mirándola fijamente.

(Bree Pov)

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sentido esa sensación el día de él.

Mire fijamente a duque mientras el también me miraba.

Mordí mi labio, haría lo que había visto por la televisión, me alce en la cama y gatee hacia duque mientras lo miraba.

El no decía nada solo me miraba.

Su … miembro, fije mi vista en él y acerque mi boca.

Deslice mi lengua por su punta escuchando como duque jadeaba roncamente y sujetaba mi cabello con fuerza con su mano.

Sujete su miembro con unas de mis mano mientras deslizaba la misma por el e introducía su miembro en mi boca.

Al principio costo, pero pude acostumbrarme y saborearlo como él había hecho conmigo.

Pude sentir como Duque hacia presión en mi cabeza introduciendo por completo su miembro en mi boca.

Lo mire y él me estaba mirando.

Deslice mi lengua por su miembro, succionándolo con fuerza.

Escuche como jadeaba roncamente.

"_Lo estás haciendo bien."_

Cerré mis ojos saboreándolo mientras succionaba su glande con fuerza con mis labios.

(Duque Pov)

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo roncamente mientras sentía como esta niña chupaba mi miembro.

"_Mierda…. Le faltaba experiencia… pero que bien que se sentía."_

No quería se parece.

Ella seguía con sus movientes, y con mi mano sujeta a su cabello hacia que retirase mi miembro de su boca, para volvérselo a introducir.

"Duque sin duda esta niña te ha vuelto loco."

La lengua de esa niña se deslizaba por mi miembro rápidamente, jadee roncamente llegando hacia el orgasmo mientras me corría en su boca.

Sentí como su lengua se deslizaba por mi miembro.

Retire mi miembro de su boca y la tumbe sobre la cama, le abrí las piernas introduciéndome en ella por completo.

Ella jadeo por la sorpresa y el dolor.

"_Muy brusco, como siempre."_

Comencé a embestir contra ella sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas-

Mis dedos quedarían marcados en ella.

Algo que me gustaba.

Acerque mi boca a sus pechos mordiendo con fuerza los mismos, sintiendo como sus manos iban hacia mis hombros intentando rasguñarlos.

Lleve mis manos a su cintura sujetándola fuertemente sin dejar de embestir.

La pequeña Bree llego nuevamente hacia el orgasmo y cayo exhausta sobre la cama.

Embestí con fuerza una vez más jadeando roncamente.

Sentí como llegue otra vez… hacia el orgasmo corriéndome en su interior.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

(Pov Duque)

Desperté y no me sentía cansado, una nueva novedad. Miré mi rolex, marcaban las dos de la tarde.

"_Normal que no estés cansado, mira la hora que es"-._

Ella no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Bree?- dije con la voz jodidamente enronquecida-.

Ella salió del baño vestida con su uniforme.

-¿Vas a clases?-.

-Sí, esta tarde haremos una excursión al museo de ciencias naturales-.

-Quédate- dije dando vueltas en la cama, hoy no saldría de aquí-.

Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-.

-Sí, podemos alquilar una porno y repetir lo de anoche-.

Ella se sonrojo, era adorable.

-Lo de ayer fue...-.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que lo repitas sin mi- la miré fijamente-.

Ella asintió y me abrazó.

-DUQUE- escuché como tocaban a la puerta-.

-ESTOY OCUPADO-.

-¡DUQUE!- gritó V- LOS CHICOS Y YO TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA-.

Me quedé pensando... _"los chicos y yo..."_

-ENTRAREMOS TIO DUQUE- dijo Vladimir-.

-NOS DA IGUAL QUE ESTÉS FOLLANDO- ese fue Jackson-.

Mierda... y estos que querían ahora.

-Que sí, que ya salgo-.

Besé a Bree y salí de la cama, abrí la puerta y salí cerrándola detrás mía.

-¿Qué coño quieren?-.

-No es propio de ti levantarte tan tarde- dijo Troy- el negocio espera-.

-Blad nos está esperando- dijo Jackson- en su despacho, por lo visto tiene tu regalo de bodas-.

-¿Y qué me va a regalar un hamster atropellado?-.

-Síguenos- dijo Vladimir-.

-Estoy en boxers y empalmado-.

-Joder... tío- dijo Jackson con cara de asco-.

-Estaba a punto de follar con Bree, la culpa es vuestra-.

-Bueno, somos humanos ¿No?- dijo Vladimir- Blad espera, dice que nos gustará-.

Los seguí por la casa vestido en boxers, las criadas miraban.

Al entrar en el despacho de Blad esa sensación que siempre me recorría al estar aquí se hizo más patente, era como estar en otro universo.

El escudo de la familia bordado a mano estaba en un tapiz en el suelo, Blad estaba perfectamente sentado, perfectamente vestido y fumando como era normal. Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé un cigarrillo de la mesa, me senté.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Duque?- dijo con tono irónico-.

-No se puede echar un polvo en esta casa- sentencié-.

-Eso depende de muchas cuestiones-.

-Bueno, no te pongas así y dime cual es mi regalo-.

-He caído en la cuenta de que no te hicimos despedida de soltero-.

Tuve que reír.

-Así que la he preparado, para esta noche, no podemos faltar ninguno, el lugar es bastante atípico y distinguido, es una sala entera para nosotros, hay camareras, y sirven los chupitos sin vaso-.

-¿Como sin vaso?- dijo Troy-.

-Sin vaso- dijo Jackson-.

-Rapuncel mi hija te mata-.

-pero voy con mi suegro estoy bien cuidado- dijo animado el guitarrista-.

-Bueno si lo has organizado tu seguro que sale bien, iremos-.

-Iremos- dijo Vlaidmir-.

-Iremos- dijo V y Jackson al unisonó-.

-Iré- dijo Troy-.

-Lo suponía, teneis que ir vestidos de negro, y de traje, lo digo por Jackson-.

-¿Por qué de traje?-.

-Porque son las normas del club-.

-Está bien- miró a V- déjame un traje-.

-No es por nada pero mi traje te viene unas cinco tallas grandes-.

-Yo te dejo uno- dijo Vladimir-.

-Gracias cuñado-.

-Esa palabra sigue sonando raro-.

-Bueno, y ahora si me disculpan volveré a mi habitación-.

(Pov Atenea)

-¿Como una despedida de soltero?- susurró Aitana- ¿Eso qué es?-.

-Pues, hay mujeres sin ropa y bailan ellos les lanzan billetes y a veces les dejan tocar- simplificó Zafrina- Jackson no irá, estoy segura-.

-No estés tan segura, V me ha dicho que van todos-.

-¿Todos?- murmuró Ari-.

-Todos y Blad es quien lo organiza-.

-¿El sexo entre vosotros va mal?- pregunté-.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no lo entiendo- sentenció Zafrina- Lo mataré, si, mataré a mi marido-.

-Bueno, yo tengo un plan- miré a Bree hasta ahora callada- si quieren guerra, la van a tener, solo tenemos que seguirlos-.

-Seguirlos- dijo Aitana-.

-Sí, seguirlos, y después matarlos, no se... depende de lo que hagan-.

-Yo tengo un folleto de donde van- susurró Aitana- se lo vi a Troy pero no quise decir nada-.

Miré el folleto y leí en voz alta.

-La bombonera, barra libre de tetas, servimos los chupitos sin vaso...-.

Ari y Aitana empezaron a llorar.

-Oye no seamos derrotistas-.

-Jackson no iré, no, no va- Zafrina intentaba auto convencerse-.

-Irá, y tú te callarás Zafrina, para poder darles la sorpresa que se merecen-.

Ella asintió.

Esto sería muy divertido.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

EN EL CLUB

(Atenea Pov)

Castraría a V.

"Y lo disfrutaras -."

-Mucho… -. Murmure.

Mire de reojo y Zafrina, estaba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, con sus botas y una camiseta… que dejaba mucho la imaginación.

"No lleva sujetador-."

Estaba tensa… demasiado.

Mire hacia Aitana y ella… se había vestido como su madre, de cuero. Le quedaba muy bien. Se había vestido como ella misma decía "Como una niña grande -."

A su lado estaba Ari, ella vestia con una falda mas corta de lo normal, y unos tacones. Habia recogido su cabello, parecía mas grande de lo que era.

A mi otro lado estaba Bree.

La mire.

Ella miraba sus manos.

Vestia con una falda negra, tacones, y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color.

Todas estábamos tensas.

Demasiado diría yo.

Zafrina no dejaba de fumar.

Aitana y Ari hacían un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Bree… estaba ida.

Yo estaba imaginándome las diferentes formas de torturar a V.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte de atrás de aquel club.

Había pagado, a unos de los que custodiaban el lugar, para que nos dejaran pasar.

Este tardaba.

-Si no llega en cinto minutos entrare -.

Todas miramos cuando Zafrina hablo. En toda la noche no había hablado.

La puerta del callejón se abrió, y por allí apareció un hombre.

-Peter, ya era ahora -.

Camine hacia la puerta entrando por ella, las demás me siguieron sin decir nada.

-Se encuentran en una sala privada, en el último piso. Pueden subir por estas escaleras -. Dijo señalando a su derecha -.

Asentí.

-Nunca me han visto -.

Dicho eso desapareció.

Mire hacia atrás pero nadie quedaba. Ya todas había subidos.

Respire hondo.

Subí las escaleras despacio, y mientras subía podía escuchar más claramente la música. Al terminar de subir todas estaban serias apoyadas contra la pared.

-Bien. Es hora de…

Y antes de que terminara de hablar Zafrina entro… seguido por Aitana.

Ari entro junto a Bree.

Y por ultimo entre yo.

Las luces no estaban muy fuertes, las mayoría eran rojas, se sentía el olor a tabaco y alcohol. En todo el lugar.

Busque con la mirada a V pero no lo encontraba.

Jackson estaba junto a su primo riéndose mientras unas mujeres bailan cercas de ellos en tanga, tacones algo y sin sujetador.

Duque mientras fumaba dejaba algún billete dentro de la tanga de la mujer que le estaba bailando arriba de su mesa.

Blad reclino su cabeza hacia atrás exhalando el humo del cigarrillo a la vez que dejaba dinero dentro de su sujetador de la mujer que estaba a gatas arriba de su mesa.

V….

"_¿Dónde estás V?-."_

Y pude verlo… como se inclino sobre los pechos de una mujer bebiendo.

"_Es hombre muerto."_

(Bree Pov)

Sentí unas lagrimas caer de mis ojos.

Duque… duque.

Respire hondo.

No iba a llorar. No lo haría.

"No llores -."

Y asi no lo haría.

-Vamos -. Dijo Zafrina -. Tengo una idea.

Salió de allí disparada, todas las siguieron y yo Sali a lo ultimo.

-Vayamos a mi casa -.

-¿Para que? -.

Aitana apenas murmuro.

-Llamaremos a un streep. Le pagaremos con la misma moneda.

Atenea sonrio.

-Buena idea hija. Muy buena idea…

No sabia que decir exactamente, en realidad estaba molesta, dolia y quería que duque sintiera lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué es un streep? -.

-Es un hombre que se quita la ropa Ari.

Le explico Atenea.

(Vladimir Pov)

Esto había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Recline mi espalda en el sofá de cuero donde estaba sentando mirando a la bailarina que estaba frente a mi.

Estaba tan jodidamente relajado… y en ese puto momento sono mi móvil.

Desganado, tome y vi el mensaje de mi madre.

"Enseñale estas fotos a todos."

Y las fotos comenzaron a llegar.

En fondo era el salón de la casa de Zafrina… y allí estaban todas bebiendo con un "¿Streep?"

Comencé a reir a carcajadas.

Mi madre estaba tocando el pecho al streep, mientras Zafrina le tocaba el culo, llego otra foto de Aitana subida a espalda de ese tipo. Ariadna y Bree habían abrazo al streep.

Okey... todos tenían que ver esto.

Me levante del sofá.

-¡Paren la música!

Al gritar se hiso silencio y todos me miraron.

-Tienen que ver algo.

Le lance mi móvil a Jackson que estaba más cerca de mí. Este vio el móvil, llego V, y le quito el móvil viendo las fotos.

Y así los Blad, Troy y Duque.

"_Esto se pondrá divertido."_

_(_Zafrina Pov)

Riéndome me deje caer en el sofá mientras bebía cerveza.

Ari y Bree estaban gritando y bailando junto con Aitana pegadas al streep.

Mi madre había dejado caer cerveza sobre su torso mientras bebía de él.

Había tomado su móvil y mando las fotos a mi hermano, el se las enseñaría a todos.

"Y esto no termina aquí-."

Deje el móvil a un lado sin darme cuenta que comenzaba a sonar y me levante del sofá uniéndome a la fiesta.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

DESPUES DEL CLUB

(Pov Duque)

-No puede ser verdad- dije mientras conducía-.

-Os lo dije, os dije que pasaría esto- dijo V -.

-Calla borracho- dijo Troy-.

-Oh, perdóneme don "que salgan sin camiseta que quiero beber entre sus tetas"-.

-Para tío que tengo que vomitar- dijo Vladimir-.

-¡Ahora no!-.

-¡Que si! PARA COÑO QUE ME VOMITA ENCIMA- dijo Jackson-.

Paré en un lado de la carretera, Vladimir salió y vomitó, estaba borracho, como todos.

-¿Te queda hierva?- dijo Blad a V-.

-No, Jackson se la fumó toda-.

-Mierda guitarrista...-.

-Oye, que tú tuviste la idea de esta despedida-.

-¿Y te he atado para que vengas?-.

-Bueno, dejad de echaros las culpas, ellas ahora están... pasándolo bien- dijo Vladimir cuando volvió a subir al coche-.

Esto era de locos... un hombre y de esa manera y con ellas... no podía ser verdad... y el móvil de Vladimir sonó.

-Han... llegado más fotos-.

-¿Qué?- dijimos todos casi al unisonó-.

-Que han llegado...-.

-¡Déjame ver!- dijo V tomando el móvil- dios...-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jackson mirando las fotos- LA MATO-.

-LA CULPA ES TUYA GUITARRISTA-.

-MÍA PORQUE-.

-NO DEBISTE CASARTE CON ELLA-.

-Y TÚ NO DEBISTE TRAER TAN POCA HIERVA-.

-Dejen de pelear...- dijo Blad-.

-Están sin camiseta bailando con un tío desnudo- siseó Jackson- EN MI CASA!-.

-Y si tardamos más se lo follan- dijo Troy-.

-Pero... chicos- dijo Vladimir-.

-¡QUE!- Dijo V-.

-Que no hay uno son cinco-.

Cinco hombres... ¡joder!.

(Pov Zafrina)

Estaba tan absorta y tan borracha, me costaba andar.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dije pero nadie me escuchó-.

Mi madre estaba bailando con Bree y Ari, Aitana hablaba animadamente con uno de los strepers, con el bombero.

Si... los chicos de uniforme eran guapos, hasta que vi... LO VI, UNO VENÍA VESTIDO DE MANERA GÓTIGA.

-UN GÓTIGO- grité-.

El chico sonrió.

Pero necesitaba vomitar, subí las escaleras como mejor pude y entré en el baño, vomité y me lavé la cara, al salir el chico me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, me tomó en brazos.

-Gracias- sonreí mirándole, era guapo-.

La puerta de casa cayó al suelo.

-FIESTA! SIN CAMISETA!- gritó Ari desde el salón-.

Vaya, estaban todos aquí pero no se movieron de la entrada.

-Ha dicho sin camiseta- dije y me la levanté un poco- MAAAAAAA NO LLEVO SUJETADOR-.

-QUITATELO DA IGUAL- dijo mi madre-.

-Valeee-.

-ZAFRINA!- escuché a Jackson gritar-.

-TU NO TE ACERQUES A MI, TE CORTARÉ LA POLLA Y LA METERÉ EN UN FRASCO- caminé a bandazos hasta el salón-.

-Chicas- dije-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Los chicos están aquí-.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y tomé le porro que estaba fumando uno de los chicos fumándolo.

(Pov Bree)

Dejé de bailar, Jackson había parado la música y todos nos miraban bastante enfadados, el alcohol había nublado mi vista un poco, pero Ate me sostenía.

-No queremos hablar con vosotros- dijo Ari llorando-.

-Ai la ostia, se va de stripers y ahora llora. ARIADNA- gritó Blad-.

-Los hemos visto en ese club- dijo Aitana-.

-Vamos a casa ¡Ahora!- dijo Troy-.

-Se quedan en mi casa- dijo Zafrina-.

-¡TAMBIÉN ES MI CASA!-.

V no dijo nada sacó su arma y dio dos disparos al techo, los stripers salieron corriendo de allí.

-Bueno quédate, tengo ganas de matarte- dijo Zafrina-.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo V- no me esperaba esta mierda, que se queden aquí-.

Y todos uno a uno salieron de casa.

Entonces fue cuando me entró el bajón y empecé a llorar seguida de Aitana y Ari, Ate.

Zafrina se fue no sé dónde.

Tenía que dormir, quizás mañana vería esto más claro.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

DOLOR DE CABEZA

(Bree Pov)

Me gire sobre mí misma.

Creo que estaba tumbada en un sofá.

"_Mi cabeza…"_

Dolía, y mucho.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez sintiendo la luz del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas.

Con muchísima dificultad me senté sobre el sofá.

Mire a mí alrededor.

Zafrina y Atenea estaban durmiendo.

Camine fuera del salón sin hacer ruido.

Anoche, después de cansarme de llorar, me había quedado dormida.

"_¿Dónde estaría duque?"_

Suspire y entre en la cocina.

Aitana bebía café y ari estaba con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.

Me senté a su lado.

-Hola…

"_Mi voz…"_

-Hola.

Dijeron Aitana y Ari a la vez.

Ari levanto su cabeza y me miro, luego miro a Aitana, luego a mi y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Estamos muertas.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ari..? Ellos han hecho lo mismo.

-Están enfadados.

Mire a Aitana y ella suspiro.

-No me gusta cuando Troy se enfada.

-A mí tampoco me gusta cuando Blad se enfada.

Las mire.

-Ya se le pasara.

Y las dos negaron.

-A ellos no se le pasa.

-Bueno… duque tal vez…

-A ningún casannova se le pasara el enfado, ellos castigan.

Al decir eso nos giramos.

Atenea entro en la cocina.

-Yo también quiero café. Mucho café.

-¿Castigan?.

No entendía nada.

-Sí, duque te castigara -. Dijo Aitana y comenzó a reír.

-A todas -. Murmuro Ari riendo.

"_¿Castigarme? ¿Por qué?, si no había hecho nada malo."_

(Duque Pov)

Estaba, drogado, borracho, cansando.

Mataría a la pequeña Bree.

No tenía ningún derecho a ver a otros hombros.

-NINGUNO -. Grito mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa del comedor.

Me alce de la silla tambaleándome.

La iría a buscar y la traería arrastras si era necesario, le enseñaría quien era yo. Y a quien pertenecía.

"_Antes necesito un baño -."_

V y Blad bajaron las escaleras, bañados, vestidos, y fumando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los mire.

-Iremos a casa de rapuncel, ¿vienes?

-¿Nos seguirá mirando como un idiota o vienes duque?

Respire hondo al escuchar a Blad.

-Iré a cambiarme.

-Apúrate duque.

-No me des órdenes V.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

DOLOR

(Bree Pov)

Entre abrí mis labios quejándome débilmente.

No podía mover mis brazos.

Duque lo había atado al poste de la cama dejándome allí toda la noche mientras el se tumbaba en la misma y dormía.

Mis pies me dolían.

Ya no podría estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Mi espalda, mi trasero, mis piernas, ardían y dolía.

Duque se había casando de azotarme.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

En cambio el dormía plácidamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luego de salir de esa sala me había traído a la habitación y con la voz, dijo que esto no había terminado.

"_¿Cómo que no? Si no puedo ni moverme."_

Me preguntaba que haría.

"_¿Seguiría azotándome?"_

Suspire y apoyo mi frente en el poste de la cama. El sol comenzaba a salir.

Cerré mis ojos en vano, sabría que no iba a dormir.

Respire tranquilamente intentando olvidarme del dolor. Pero me era imposible, cada vez molestaba más.

Sentía como mis piernas no aguantarían más mi propio peso y en cualquier momento cederían.

Quería llamarlo pero no tenía voz.

Había gritado tanto que la voz se me había ido.

Abrir mis ojos de nuevo y mire hacia la ventana… mis piernas ya no aguantarían…

-Duque -.

Intente murmurar, pero mi voz no salió. O eso pensé sintiendo como mis piernas cedían y solo me sostenían de mis muñecas que estaban atadas.

Cherre mis ojos.

Unas manos recorrieron mi espalda, sentí como desataban mis manos y duque me tomaba en brazos dejándome sobre la cama.

Abrir mis ojos y lo mire.

Pero el no me dirigió la mirada, solo se dio media vuelta y camino al baño encerrándose en el.

(Duque Pov)

Respire hondo.

Recline mi cabeza haciendo que se apoye en el respaldo del sofá del salón de esta enorme casa.

Hace muchos días que no iría a ver a mi madre.

La necesitaba en estos momentos.

No sabía lo que me pasaba con la pequeña Bree.

No había a nadie. Todos estaban "Ocupados"

El único que iba y venía era Vladimir. Lo había llamado para dar una conferencia en Paris y se estaba yendo.

-Tío duque dile a mis padres que tuve que irme….

Y su voz se perdió cuando salió por la puerta principal mientras sostenía un par de libros. Y hablaba por el móvil en francés.

"_Ese chico necesita follar."_

Cada día se estaba volviendo más raro -. Y decir eso en mi familia ya era mucho -. Sin mencionar que cada día se distanciaba más de V, sus diferencia se hacían a cada momentos más notorias.

V entro en el salón comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa.

-Hola duque -.

Mientras comía, me saludo.

Solo lo mire.

Este se sentó en el sofá mientras comía.

Troy y Blad entraron hablando animadamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Señor -. Dijo el mayordomo -. Los señores….

-Nosotros mismos nos anunciamos Hervs -.

Jackson entro riéndose junto a su primo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?

-Lo mismo que tú le has hecho a tu esposa.

-V tranquilízate.

Antes de que empezaran una discusión sin sentido era mejor parar a estos dos.

Blasco comenzó a hablarme, pero sinceramente, estaba tan asumidos en mis pensamientos que no lo había escuchado.

-Claro Blasco -.

Dije sin saber lo que me había dicho.

-V, tu hijo se ha ido a Paris por una conferencia….

Y el respiro hondo mientras Jackson comenzaba a reír.

Mi móvil sonó, al igual que el de todos.

Blad, Troy, V, Jackson, tomaron a la vez el móvil.

Prense atención en la foto que había.

La pequeña Bree atada y con sus ojos vendados.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?-."

Sin decir nada Salí disparado del salón como los demás. Subí a mi habitación, y Bree no estaba allí…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

(Pov Duque)

Las habían secuestrado a todas, Jackson, Troy, Blad y V fueron a buscar a sus esposas pero no estaban, no sé qué demonios había sido pero no dejaba de llamar a mis contactos para que se pusiesen en marcha.

Todos los hombres que había trabajando para mi fueron mandados por la ciudad para que empezasen a buscarlas.

Estaba tenso, nervioso y jodidamente cabreado. Fumé el cigarrillo que no había mucho lo había empezado y fui hacia el salón.

El panorama era el siguiente.

Jackson estaba en un rincón completamente ido, Troy miraba a la ventana y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, Blad montaba y desmontaba su arma y V fumaba y bebía de pie sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- dijo Blad-.

-No-.

-Deja de hacerlo-.

-No- volvió a decir V-.

Sabía que ambos querían pelear y no les importaba con quien, Blad se levantó y le peg este le devolvió el golpe.

-Parad- dije y los separé-.

-Jackson ayúdame-.

Y este comenzó a reírse solo.

_Mierda... si antes daba repelús ahora ya era demasiado._

-LA CULPA ES TUYA- dijo V a Jackson- LA DEJASTE SOLA EN TU CASA-.

Y pensé que Jackson le iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo.

-La culpa es mía- dijo Troy- siempre es mía...-.

-La culpa no es tuya- dijo Blad-.

-Es mía- repitió Troy-.

-Vamos- dijo Blad a Troy-.

-No-.

-Tengo que matar algo-.

-Nadie va a matar tanda...-.

Estábamos preocupados, completamente idos...

-¿Y si no vuelven?- murmuró Jackson-.

-Volverán- dijo Blad- TIENEN QUE VOLVER-.

-No volverán, nos lo merecemos- dijo Troy-.

-Si... nos lo merecemos- el guitarrista sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortarse-.

_Ok... joder... no sabía qué hacer..._

(Pov Bree)

No sabría describir que había pasado exactamente, me desperté en un lugar oscuro, era como un sótano.

Atenea, Aitana, Zafrina... estaban aquí.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

Ari estaba en un rincón llorando, Atenea intentaba mantener la calma pero no podía, Aitana abrazaba a su abuela.

-Quiero salir de aquí- susurró-.

-¿Que ha pasado?- volví a decir antes de que se me inundasen los ojos de lágrimas-.

Donde estábamos.. Que querían de nosotros.

Zafrina clavó sus uñas en su pierna y comenzó a brotar sangre de ella...

-Te haces daño- susurré-.

Pero ella no dijo nada siguió haciéndose daño...

Un hombre encapuchado entró y nosotras le miramos.

-¿Que quieres de nosotras?- dijo Ate-.

-Venganza-.

-No te hemos hecho nada, deja que se vayan- volvió a hablar Atenea-.

-Si salir de aquí será muertas... ellos os encontrarán por pedazos en algún río cercano-.

Y dicho eso el hombre se marchó.

No podía dejar de llorar, ¿qué demonios quería? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía encajar esto?.

No sabía qué hacer, me quedé quieta... no podía morir, quería ver a Duque, quería estar con él...

-¿Jackson?- susurró Zafrina-.

Los sollozos de Ari no me dejaban penas en ninguna otra cosa.

Nos matarían...


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

SALVADAS

(Henry Pov)

Entre en la casa casannova haciendo sonar mis pisadas con estas botas militares que traía. Había estado de viaje en algunos países mientras corría, y ganaba mucho, mucho dinero. y había vuelto.

Pero no para quedarme aquí.

Debía avisarle a mi hermano… aparte se había casado.

Quería ver a su "esposa"

Entre en la casa caminando al salón.

Bien… muy bien.

"Henry, esto no se ve todos los días."

Blad estaba mirando hacia delante sin ver nada y hablando solo mientras fumaba desmontando su arma.

Troy miraba hacia la ventana.

Jackson prácticamente se había dejado su brazo a carne vida de tantas cortaduras que tenia.

V estaba caminando en círculos en el salón de un lado a otro.

Duque, el, estaba… irreconocible.

Sentando en un sofá mientras tomaba sin descanso.

-Hervs….

A los pocos minutos nuestro viejo mayordomo estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Las señoras han sido secuestradas.

Lo mire.

-Explícate ahora.

-La señora Bree, esposa del señor duque, la señora Atenea…

-Sí, sí, he entendido esa parte Hervs, ¿Cómo la han secuestrados?

-No se sabe. La han secuestrado de aquí…

-¿DE AQUÍ?

-Sí, las señoras estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Nadie sabe como la han sacado.

-¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?

-No muestran nada de alguna anormalidad.

Me quede pensando unos momentos, esto no tenía sentido, a no ser que se hayan usado los viejos pasadizos. Pero nadie sabía se ellos, solo Duque, V y yo.

"_Y James…"_

-Mierda!

Me gire saliendo de la casa corriendo hacia mi coche.

Maldito bicho, ese tipo debía estar muerto.

James, James, unos de los antiguos mayordomos de esta casa. Había sido encontrado robando, pero solo se le corto un dedo y se lo mando fuera. Este juro vengarse.

No podía creer que el idiota de James haya hecho esto.

Debía haber alguien mas.

(Bree Pov)

Esta situación no daba para más.

Aitana y Ariadna no habían dejado de llorar.

Atenea estaba ida sosteniendo las manos de su hija para que no se haga daño.

Yo estaba mirando fijamente hacia la lámpara que colgaba del techo y que iluminaba este lugar sucio.

Quería ver a duque.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos evitando llorar y de afuera se comenzaron a escuchar disparos.

Todas nos quedamos quietas mirando fijamente hacia esa puerta.

A los pocos minutos no se escucho mas nada. Y la puerta se abrió, por ella encontró una mujer de cabello negro.

-HENRY.

Grito atenea.

"_¿Henry? Pero si es mujer."_

-¿Rubia? … de estas niñas podría imaginármelo, pero ¿tu?

Y comenzó a reír.

-Ya deja de reír casannova y sácanos de aquí.

Ella sin dejar de reír camino fuera de esa habitación.

…

Salimos de esa habitación mientras temblábamos.

Esa mujer y Atenea hablaban como si fueran grandes amigas, y ella reía y se encogía de hombros mientras hablaba.

Al salir había sangre por todos lados.

Tuve que ahogar un grito y tapar mi boca con mi mano al ver a dos hombros con unos disparos en el cuerpo como en la cabeza.

-Quiero salir de aquí, quiero salir de aquí.

Repetía Ari sin parar. Una y otra vez.

Respire hondo.

También quería salir de aquí y ver a duque.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

LLEGADA

(Pov Duque)

-Chicos- la voz de Henry, pude escucharla y levanté la cabeza-.

Estaba tan jodidamente borracho que apenas podía ver algo en claro. Bree … era ella, olía como si fuese ella. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó... era ella, lo era.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, estaba bien, estaba viva... mi Bree.

La tomé en brazos y no esperé más fui con ella hasta la habitación. Tenía que verla mejor, estaba algo sucia.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-En un sótano-.

-¿quién?-.

-No lo es, Henry nos sacó de allí-.

La besé con todas mis ganas, quería estar con ella, ahora mismo, pero tenía que ocuparme de mi hermano y de los demás... ellos no estaban bien.

-¿Quieres arreglarte?-.

-No- dijo abrazándome- quiero estar contigo, siempre-.

Asentí y la tomé en brazos, no la soltaría, no lo haría.

Fui andando otra vez al salón.

Troy tenía en brazos a Aitana, Blad a Ariadna, se murmuraban cosas que no entendía.

Jackson había dejado de cortarse y Zafrina le estaba vendando, el guitarrista ocultaba su cara en el cuello de su mujer, Atenea y V, ellos estaban besándose, casi comiéndose. Y Henry se mantenía al margen, y sabía bien porque, ahora mismo Blad le debía algo...

(Pov Bree)

Troy se llevó a Aitana, Jackson y Zafrina se quedarían esta noche en la casa pero no saldrían de la habitación ambos necesitaban reposo y estar juntos.

Blad y Ariadna estaban en una sala con Henry, no quise escuchar lo que decían, eran palabras mayores y no era apropiado.

Duque decidió cenar conmigo pero en la habitación, cosa que agradecía, estaba famélica, tenía mucha hambre.

Después de una ducha de agua caliente me metí en la cama, él se metió conmigo y esperé a que se acercase de una manera más carnal a mi, pero no lo hizo, no dejaba de mirarme, comí todo lo que pude hasta estar llena.

Y me acosté.

-Debes estar cansada-.

Asentí, y le abracé.

-No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado-.

-Lo imagino-.

-Te amo tanto Duque-.

Él no dijo nada, eso me asustó.

"Quizás él no te ama Bree... has sido una tonta al pensar que algo así pasaría"-.

-Te amo- dijo con voz baja y ronca-.

Sonreí sin quererlo.

(Pov Henry)

Y de nuevo ahí estaba hablando con mi hijo, la pequeña Ariadna se sentó y miró sus manos en el sofá.

Blad como un basilisco, se levantó y me miró fijamente, sentía miedo de mi propio hijo, se parecía tanto a su padre.

-Olvidemos lo que ha pasado- dije-.

-Será lo mejor-.

-No me debes nada-.

-No, no te debo una mierda-.

Asentí y salí de allí, era lo mejor, no me debía nada...


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

CELOS

(Bree Pov)

Tenía claro una cosa y era que amaba a duque Casannova.

Lo amaba como nadie había podio amarlo, y como nadie lo amaría, el era mío y yo era de él.

No había más que decir.

Suspire y lo abrace mientras dormía a su lado, el me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

Flash Back.

Duque no estaba por ningún lado.

Sus celos eran cada vez peor.

Debía hablar con él. Si o si.

Ya no había otra cosa que hacer.

Escuche sus gritos, y los de ¿Vladimir?...

"¿Ahora qué había pasado….?"-.

V junto a Blad pasaron corriendo a mi lado, los dos iban hacia unos de los pasillos de la parte baja de la casa.

No lo pensé y lo seguí.

Al llegar me pare en seco al ver a Duque.

Este estaba con sus manos sobre el cuello de Vladimir, y él iba cayendo poco a poco… Zafrina estaba colgada sobre la espalda de duque y había sacado una navaja.

-NO TE ACERQUES MAS A ELLA….

Respire hondo, duque no dejaba de gritar.

Vladimir, era un amigo que me había ayudado en el instituto, era como un hermano mayor. Y él solo me venía como una niña o una de sus alumnas. Pero duque no lo entendía.

V saco a su hija antes de que ella, le abriera el cuello a mi duque. Y Blad alejo a duque de Vladimir que este cayó al suelo tosiendo.

-¡AHHHH!

Atenea llego gritando y corrió junto a su hijo.

Fin del flash Back.

Bese el torso de duque mientras el acariciaba mi espalda, eso al final resulto gracioso. Duque pidió disculpas… a regadientes, y Vladimir intentaba no reírse.

Pero lo que me preocupaba en verdad era otra cosa.

Flash Back.

-Así es mamá. Ella es la mejor.

Me había escondido detrás de unos árboles, había mucho viento y las ramas de los arboles no dejaban de moverse.

Duque estaba a unos metros frente a mi.

Hablaba en la tumba de su madre.

El me había contado, que ella murió tiempo después de tener a V por culpa de su padre. El la maltrato mucho.

"Pobre mujer…"-.

Había pensado, duque era tan diferente de su padre.

Era perfecto.

-La amo mamá. Me he enamorado de la pequeña Bree.

Lleve las manos a mi boca evitando gritar.

"Duque me ama. ME AMA"-.

Ahora agradecía de haberle seguido hasta aquí.

-Si mamá. Intentare no ser tan celos…

Sonreí al escucharle.

-Lo sé. Vladimir no tiene la culpa….

Mordí mi lengua evitando reírme.

-Te extraño mamá…

Se me partió el corazón.

Yo sabía cómo duque se sentía. Sujete con fuerza el collar que era de mi madre y que tenía colgado en mi cuello.

"Yo también extraño a mi madre.."-.

-Si estuvieras aquí todo sería diferente.

Fin del flash Back

Abrir mis ojos y duque me estaba mirándome.

Sonreí y lo bese en los labios.

No podía hacer volver a su madre, nadie podía.

Pero dedicaría mi vida, en hacerlo sentir amado.


	23. Chapter 23

EPILOGO

(Bree Pov)

Sonreí mirando a duque de reojo mientras estábamos sentados en esta inmensa.

Estábamos todos.

Bueno, todos menos Henry.

Duque me había explicado que ella, y si hijo Blad no se llevaban bien, por esa razón no aparecía en esta casa muy seguido.

Ya había pasado varias semanas, y ese hombre, como sus cómplices habían terminado muertos.

Eso había escuchado, ya que cuando le preguntaba a Duque el no me respondía.

-¡FAMILIA HE VUELTO! -.

-AHHH MI BEBE HERMOSO.

Cuando Vladimir entro en el salón Atenea voló a su lado abrazándolo.

-¿Qué ropa es esa? Pareces un hippie.

-También me alegro de verte V.

La cara de V al ver a su hijo resulto chistosa.

Mire de reojo a duque y este me miraba fijamente. Mordí mi labio sonrojándome y fije mi vista en el plato de la comida.

Me había enamorado de duque casannova. Como sabia que él se había enamorado de mi.

* * *

** Hola! gracias x leer esta historia, les contamos que este el el primer fick de la saga casannova, la cual todos, TODOS, los personajes tienen su propia historia. También le decimos que algunos de los personajes cambiaran sus nombres en otras historias, como por ejemplo Henry, que su nombre sera Devora. Todo estará debidamente justificado. :D**

**Esperamos sus votos, y que nos sigan leyendo :))**

**SAludosss**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_


End file.
